The proposed new variety ‘MG11654-24-001’ was selected as a seedling from a controlled pollination involving northern and southern highbush varieties ‘Duke’ (seed parent) (not patented) and ‘Ridley 1403’ (pollen parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,432) respectively. The cross was made in 2011 in Moondarra, Victoria, Australia and the variety was selected in 2014 in Moondarra, Victoria, Australia. This new cultivar has been asexually propagated through cuttings since 2016 and grown in replicated field trials from 2017 in Moondarra, Victoria, Australia. The plants of ‘MG11654-24-001’ are tough and vigorous with an upright to whippy growth habit while the fruit is very crunchy, large and firm with a good flavor and bloom.